I'll Love You for Never
by HungergamesPrim
Summary: Katniss Did not volunteer. Tributes have thier eye on Prim and will do anything to have her
1. The Reaping

Sorry this is a short chapter. Dont fear! I will upload more later

I woke up with tears and sweat streaking my face. I wiped my face with my sleeve and walked over to the bathroom.

Am I pretty? I thought to myself.

I went over to Katniss to wake her up when I looked at her closely. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her

I walked over to lady and milked her. It was the day of the reaping and I was dreaming that I could run over to that giant glass ball and pick my name out. Lady woke me out of my daydream when she was done and I was still trying to milk her.

I walked inside and made the milk into cheese. I set it on the table and walked back to bed. I climbed into the bed with my mother to feel safe and protected. I snuggled in her arms and they automatically coiled around me.

Finally, not safe but safe in my mothers arms

-2 hours later-

I wake up and sit in the dim light. Sunrise. Something I love to watch but can't get up early enough to watch. I climb out of bed for the second time and take a deep sigh.

I shed one tear and see my mother is still sleeping.

Katniss is gone in the woods. I like Gale, a lot. I have dreams that my first kiss would be with him. I imagine my soft lips connect with his callused, bruised and dried lips. Then I daydream well have kids and get married...

I walk into the kitchen and look around for something to eat... There isn't much so I just grab some mint leaves and eat them. I shake my mother awake and she gets out my reaping outfit and I recognize it as when Katniss wore it. I sigh thinking how beautiful it is.

Then we put it on and I stare at myself in the mirror and think how pretty I look for such a horrible occasion. I walk out to the table and see Katniss walk in with game in her bag. I sigh and look away not baring to think of how she killed those animals.

"Prim?" Katniss exclaims.

"Yes" I reply looking up at my big sister with my big bright blue eyes.

"I-if I get picked dont volunteer for me alright?" she states and I nod. I know it's hopeless to argue with her so I don't.

The next thing I know, I'm being ushered out the door to the reaping. I see the check in spot and I dont go right away for I see they have to draw blood. I freeze

"Come on little duck you'll be okay" Katniss says reassuringly. I slowly walk up to the desk and wince when they draw blood.

I slowly walk to my line because I see gale and I need to talk to him. He lifts me up and tells me "Hi Prim! Nervous?"

"Yeah... " I reply and he sets me down and walks away.

I walk to my line and it feels like ages and I'm half asleep until I hear. "Primrose Everdeen" my body goes numb as I walk to the stage. My hands clench and unclench. Katniss comes running. "Prim! No! I volun-" Katniss half says but I interrupt her. "No! Katniss go! I'll be fine!" I say half heartedly and go running for the stage as two tears run down my cheeks

Hope you like it!

Phinnylove


	2. The Train

Chapter 2 love for never

Hey guys! I am so sorry I didnt post sooner but I was soooo busy.

Hope you like it and review!

I got up onstage besides Effie Trinket and gave many loud sniffs.

"Well young lady what is your name?" Effie Said her hair shaking.

Then I replied "P-primrose *hic* Everdeen *sniff*"

"Well I'll just bet that was your sister wasn't she?" Effie asked

I sniffed a few times then managed to spew out a few words"Yes, she was my sister, her name was Katniss, but I want to do this on my own."

"Well your a brave little one aren't you!" Effie replied happily.

"And now onto the boys!"

She twirled her hand around in the large glass ball and unfolded a small piece of paper. I fought back tears thinking how that maybe could be gales name.

"Peeta Mellark" Effie announced elegantly"Where are you Peeta do not be shy we are all friends here"

I scoffed, Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy were NOT my friends. They were beyond that... Not in a good way I mean

Peeta slowly staggered up the stairs and looked back to his brothers and shook his head. I knew that he knew that his brothers were not going to volunteer for him.

"Well ladies and gentleman! Your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Effie announced proudly.

-On the train... Peeta's POV-

I looked over at Prim. She was so tiny I was worried she was Going to die in seconds. She was so frail and fragile... I felt I needed to protect her but how? If she got out alive then her sister would love me but... How could she love me if I wasn't alive...

I stared at Prim and suddenly turned her head causing me to look out my window in embarrassment.

"I wish... I wish we could just jump out of this train." she said all so suddenly.

I nodded and smiled at her "Why do you smile like that?" she asked

"Smile like what?" I replied

"So... So crooked" she stammered

I laughed and replied "Well I'm a baker so when I bake I always am half smiling half not partly because of the heat and partly because I like to bake but I'm afraid of my mother."

She laughed and smiled.

Just then Effie waltzed in and said "Dinner is served little tributes!"

I bolted past her and into the dining car and stared at all the glorious food in awe. Prim walked in and licked her lips.

There were warm bread rolls, chicken in a fancy orange sauce with peas, wines, fancy fruit that I couldn't name, cookies, and so much more.

I looked over at Prim to see that she had already bolted over to the table to eat and she was already filling half her plate with bread and chicken.

I sat beside her and smiled at her, she smiled back and we dug in.

Haymitch swaggered in as drunk as ever and declared "I miss dinner?" and plopped down in a seat.

I frowned at his drunkness at the same time Prim and Effie did. I finally spoke up and said "No you did not miss dinner." and I smashed his cup of wine on the floor and Prim took the rest of the alcoholic drinks and smashed them in the sink at the condiments bar.

"Huh, do I actually have fighters this yea'?" He asked. I threw a cup of water in his face and he blinked and swallowed.

"Stop being drunk and help us!"Prim said.

"Fine, don't interfere with my drinking and I'll help you." Haymitch said and went to his room to probably pick some vodka from his personal stash(I'm just guessing he has)

"Alright," Effie said "Bed! Both of you! We have big big plans tommorrow!"

-Prims POV-

I smiled and thought of Peeta. I sort of liked him but who knows what he thinks of me... He probably thinks I'm a dumb little kid just because im 2 years younger than he is... I took off my clothes and looked down and thought he probably doesnt think I'm mature enough for him... He probably thinks I'm just a little kid. I put on a short white nightdress when Peeta opened the door and sat down on my bed


	3. Arriving at the capitol

Hey Guys! Like none of you are reviewing about important stuff so…. Please review the story!

Prim's POV

"What are you doing here!" I exclaimed with a feared look on my face

Peeta smiled and looked at his feet. "I just wanted to see you I guess" He said nervously. I knew he had liked me! I couldn't believe it. I smiled

"Well of course you can stay in here, thanks for asking" I joked and he smiled. But why would he a boy that was from town and always got the girls that were rich and pretty would hang out with me.

"Also I just wanted to talk." Peeta again said nervously. How could he be so nervous when he's so good with words.

"Well we could talk about….. Who we lo- Actaully no we don't really know eachother that well do we?" I murmered. I thought he had gotten my hint when he said

"Well you know how all those girls follow me around all the time?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah like Daphne and Wynnifred" I replied

"Well I know they are head over heels for me but I'm just not that interested" He said and laughed a bit

I wonder if he in one million years would ever be interested in me. I wanted to yell I love you! But I couldn't. Not now. Just… Later

"So, is there a Romeo that you're his Juliet?" Peeta asked to keep the conversation going.

I looked down at the floor and squeaked "Well there is this one guy but he hasn't even talked to me until we were partners in a game….. at a… school… And now I don't know if he feels the same way and you didn't give a full answer!" I laughed

Peeta looked down at the floor and answered "Well there are two girls that I have looked at afar for forever and I doubt one has noticed me until the reaping."

"I knew it! One's Katniss isn't it!" I exclaimed punching the air

"Yeah you got me… The other girls name is-" He got cut off by Effie yelling "BEDS! NOW!"

We silently laughed and Peeta got up to leave and I exclaimed "Wait, can you uh sleep in my room with me? I know its silly but I'm not used to sleeping alone."

"Alright that's fine. And one more thing, the other girl's name is-." He was cut off again by Effie yelling

"BEDS NOW!" then she added "IN YOUR OWN ROOMS!"

"Well I guess this is good bye for now, see you in the morning" Peeta said and left.

The Next morning

I sat up in bed and walked over to a closet and looked around and settled on a flowy shirt and capris.

I walked into the hall thinking of Peeta and how we almost slept together. It would have been so nice…. The door to the dining car opened and I saw Peeta and Haymitch talking. I plopped down in a seat and looked at a brown steaming liquid.

Peeta saw my confusion and said "It's hot chocolate. Its good with the little buns" '

I smiled at him and he smiled back, I sat down and cautiously tasted the hot chocolate. It was good!

Then Peeta spoke up and asked "Haymitch can you give us advice for the games?"

Haymitch replied "Stay alive." Then burst out laughing then brought some drink into his room.

Me and Peeta gave confused looks at eachother as Effie burst into the room.

"Hello Prim, Peeta" She said cheerily and sat down. "We'll be arriving in a few minutes. Make the people like you, you'll get more sponsors."

Peeta's POV

I watched Prim from across the table. Why wouldn't she tell me who she likes. I liked Katniss and…. I…But I knew that I would never have a chance with Katniss. Suddenly we were emursed in darkness. I jumped to the window hoping we would be near the capitol. I looked to see a beautiful city with tall buildings that were miles high and we were near water like glass.

"Do you like what you see?" Prim asked and I nodded. I found her arm linked around mine and we were one as we waved to a nearby crowd. They loved it and my hand found Prims and we lifted our hands into the air. The crowd went wild and I loved how we were holding hands I was too dazed to notice when Prim broke away. We walked out the train door and into the Training building. We went into an elevator that was much more fancy then the one back in 12.

When we got out, I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were fancy couches and food… Everywhere. I laughed and smiled. Prims eyes met mine and we smiled. My hand found Prims and she looked at me with a grin on her face. Effie ordered us to dinner and Prim stopped me.

She said "Peeta I love-" and there was pitch black and silence


	4. First Night of Love

Hey Guys! I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters but I want to spread the events out . Warning this chapter has a sex scene in it.

Peeta

I stared into blackness wondering what happened. I felt Prim's hand close around mine and I felt around with my other hand to a light switch and flicked it up. Then the lights came on and I gave a sigh of relief.

It took me 10 seconds to realize Prim was leaving. "Wait Prim!" I started, stumbling to get to her "You were going to say something. You were going to say I love… What?"

"Oh that" Prim answered blushing "I was going to say I love your smile. It's so… cheerful" then she left me standing there making me look like an idiot. I straightened up and went to my room and sat down to only gape at the room.

Prim

I walked into my room and my mouth fell open. I twirled in circles and stared at the shower in the bathroom. I sat on the lush bed and a gasp escaped me. I looked to see a tiny remote and I was such a curious person I picked it up and pressed a button. The walls changed and I looked around. I was outside in the capitol.

I turned it off and examined a contraption that I had seen at Madge's house. It was what people called a "phone" I pressed a button on it that said "Boy tribute phone" and held the c shaped stick to my ear like I had seen Madge do.

"Hello?" Peeta's voice said

"Hi Peeta! Are you excited for dinner?" I said cheerily

"Why are you calling me when we could talk face to face" Peeta laughed

I was insulted "Well its fun I have never used one of these before." I answered hurt

Then Peeta replied "I'm sorry Prim. I was thinking, maybe we could go meet some other trubutes tomorrow? See their skills?"

I smiled and answered "Sure! Good idea" and hung up

"Dinner!" A voice said through the phone and I recognized it as Effie's.

I walked down into the dining room and my eyes went wide.

There were piles of chicken, rice, dumplings, cakes, cookies and soup. The list when on and on and on. Right as we sat down, Haymitch sat down with his drink sloshing around and his mop of hair dirty and tussled.

"Hey you little asses" Haymitch said clearly drunk. He sloshed over to my seat and sloshed some drink into my glass "Want some?" He said and poured some into Peeta's glass.

Soon we were full and satisfied and Effie hurried us into the living room. We started to watch the reapings and I saw some boys that were definitely cute and sweet. I was instantly hooked. But then I thought of Peeta and straightened up. Soon enough the reapings were over and I thought of the little girl named Rue who was my age. I thought of her being an ally for me.

When the reapings were over Peeta hurried me into the bedroom and I knew what was next. I put my hands on his face and lightly kissed him and I felt him tongue graze my upper lip.

Peeta

OMG I cant believe Prim is kissing me now. I love her. I put my hands on her hips and somehow my helpful hands got to her ass and I pulled down her capris and she pulled off my shirt. Soon enough we were on the bed making out.

I pulled her shirt and her bra off. I pulled my pants and pulled my penis out. I pulled down her panties finally and we were naked. I caressed her breasts and hips. We suddenly stopped and gazed into eachtohers eyes. I felt her womanhood and she let out moans and gasps. I stopped and she leaned down to my penis, I felt her mouth on my penis and it felt so good that I moaned.

Prim

I was freaking out but I was excited. I was going to lose my virginity. I sucked and sucked on his penis and finally he pulled out a condom and put it on. He lay down and I got on top of him.

We went up and down up and down and finally we stopped. I got down and dressed into pajamas. I gave him a light kiss and he sucked on my neck. I cant believe I just lost my virginity! Soon I fell asleep with peeta spooning me


	5. Thinking about him

Hey guys! This chapter has a little bit of a sex scene but not really and please review!

I woke up to not remembering why I was in bed with Prim and then I remembered, I had had sex with Primrose Everdeen.

I snuggled my nose into her soft hair and whispered "Rosey Posey wake up" she turned over and kissed my lips with her soft ones. She opened her eyes and pressed her lips against mine and I mentally asked her "Make-out session?" and she nodded.

I trailed kisses down her neck and she gave a slight moan and pulled her head back. She pushed me over so she was on top of me and started a great make out session.

Soon enough we were naked again, me with a condom on and she with nothing on. She pulled me closer and I caressed her bare breast and softly kissed her. We did nothing more than that because she told me that last night was great but she didnt want to be another one of my sex fans.

I nodded and kissed her again. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. Prim walked over and grabbed shorts and a tank top.

We went downstairs and she stopped me and told me "Peeta, I know we had sex last night and we kissed a lot... its just I want to stay friends awhile and we'll see what happens and she kissed me once more with full on passion.

I side stepped away from her when we were done so it didnt look like we were just holding hands.

Prim's POV

I didnt know if I loved Peeta. Thats wh y I told him i didnt want to be intimate. I just needed time to think.. to think about him. I didnt want a boyfriend now... or did i...

Sorry for the really short chapter im just really busy, review!


	6. Meet The Mystery boy

**Prims POV **

I looked over at Peeta hoping he wasnt hurt. I sat down and dipped my bun into the hot chocolate. I sighed and looked over at Effie and smiled. I had to be happy a little bit for otherwise People would be suspicious.

"So, the plan for today is-" Effie started. I tuned out most of it, drowning my thoughts of gale and Peeta. It was just too much. I suddenly sat up and ran to my room.

I sat on my bed and cried, I didn't know why, but I just did. I shivered in my tank top. I grabbed a sweater and ran up to what I thought was an extra floor but was a roof with a tiny garden. On the roof there was a brunette boy and he was gazing at something, someone. I realized he was staring at me.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Marvel, what's your name? Angel?" he asked.

"um actually it's primrose and-" I began but he cut me off. "shh don't speak" he said and put his finger to my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me.

And I let him! I let him! Oh my gosh I just kissed a stranger.. Someone I'll be fighting! He licked my upper lip and I actually liked it... He sucked on my upper lip and looked up asking for permission and I shrugged. Unsure.

He pulled me into him arms and lowered me onto a picnic blanket that he was Standing on. He propped me up and kissed my cheek.

"Im sorry" he started meekly "I just thought that a beautiful girl would be single but obviously you have a boyfriend and... I'm just sorry. I'll go, you don't have to talk, just... Remember me okay?" he wiped away a single tear and walked towards the door.

"No wait!" I yelled and he stopped. "I don't, I mean I did but now I don't have a boyfriend... So you can stay. It's just no one has been so forward before and so confident.

He smiled "So, want to come over here?" he asked and I nodded. I did the sexiest walk I could over to him and I put my arms around his neck. I wasn't good at this. He laughed and said lets start slow.

I nodded my head and he put my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips, close to my ass. We danced for a bit and suddenly I stopped.

He stiffened "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and he slowly moved his hands on my ass. He looked down at me asking for permission and I nodded. He grabbed me bridal style and carried me into the elevator. We started making out as soon as we got in. He felt his hands all over my ass.

We got to his floor and we went into his room.

He touched my vagina area and I told him "yes" he rubbed it and I groaned over and over. He rubbed me the wrong way which felt so right. But suddenly I was scared... What if we slept together? What if we slept together? I didn't know. He had a satisfied happy look on his face. I didn't want to let him down. Or did I?


	7. Drama

**I pulled his finger out and smiled at him sweetly. Wait a second how come I'm being such a slut? I sighed and vowed to change.**

I sat on the bed and he came over and pounced on me. I started to make out with him and stopped for a second. I needed to stop this.

I licked his upper lip so he'll still be begging for more. I bounced back on the bed and fell asleep soundly.

Peetas POV

I put my head in my hands sighing. I couldn't believe she had started crying. Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? I didn't know.

I pushed my delicious food away and sat up from the table. I walked to

Prims room and knocked. There was no answer.

My eyes narrowed, where was she? I opened the door to an untouched room. I sighed and walked over to Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" I asked

"What?!" he answered irritably. I rolled my eyes and said "Prims gone."

Prims POV

I woke up at what I thought was noon and looked over to see marvel relaxing. I slowly and quietly picked up my clothes as I went and realized, oh no, my panties were on his nose...

I sighed and decided I'd get a new pair in my room. I tip toed out the door and on the elevator and walked right into Peeta.

"Oh um hi Peeta" I said and looked away.

"Where were you? You weren't in your room..." Peeta answered looking hurt

"I was just um meeting some tributes" I half lied. Well it wasn't exactly a lie I guessed but oh well.

"Oh, so you weren't getting with guys?" Peeta accused me.

"Well not really, it was his idea and-"

Peeta cut me off "Prim? Your not acting like yourself... What's wrong?" Peeta asked sadly

"I... I... I miss Katniss and gale and Madge, I miss everyone." I cried and sobbed into his chest.

"shhhh it's okay prim, it will all be okay. " he whispers comfortingly. We ride up to our floor and he takes me into my room, strips off my clothes, puts on my pjs, and tucks me into bed.

Peetas POV

I sighed and walked out the door, I really couldn't believe she was being such a slut. She was my... Friend though... So I had to stick up for her.

I walked straight into Effie who said "Avox! Get Primrose in here for her prep team!"

**Like it?Favorite, follow and review this story! If I get 8 reviews from people with names I will post the next chapter tommorrow! **


	8. Parade of love

Prims POV

I'm at the remake center. Im on my wits end with how much hair they are pulling out of my body. Theres a slight tingling feeling afterward. I haven't met my stylist yet but I really want to.

I feel really uncomfortable being naked in front of all these people. It's embarrassing too because they have to clean me... EVERYWHERE. I squirm uncomfortable as the hosed me down.

Finally when I had been washed in foul smelling stuff, had many creams and lotions, and taken all of my body hair off, I was ready. They all looked at me and smiled, I had made friends with my prep team, I was going to miss them if I die...

They shoved me into a room and shut the door. The room had white walls and cream chairs. The curtains were a light blue with strings of beads of clear and blue. I twirled around and sighed at its loveliness, it was so beautiful. And I will only see it this three times. I wish Peeta were here. Wait what am I thinking?! I meant as a friend or something. Being broken up with someone is hard work.

I sighed and sat down, the door swung open. There was a man with dark skin and hair. He had gold eyeliner that brought out the gold in his eyes. He held out his hand and said "Cinna, and you are?"

I looked up and replied "Primrose, you can call me prim" I smiled and he smiled back. "Let's discuss over lunch" he declared and sat down.

Peetas POV

I hate the remake center. I mean I like my stylists but I hate having to sit there naked. I think about prim and that boy... It's a mystery all right about who he is. I wish I knew but I guess I'll find out at the parade.

My stylists let me keep my body hair but shaved the stubble off my face. I liked that part because Ive always hated having stubble. After they made me look "pretty" I got to meet my stylist. I sat down on a green soft chair. There was a coffee table in front of me with a small tablet installed into it. I decided I would ask my stylist about that because I imagine it would make food appear and boy was I hungry.

Soon enough my stylist came in. She was a beautiful lady with tall heels and a long tunic. She waved and said cheerfully "Hi I'm Portia, you are? "

"Peeta, my name is Peeta" I replied with a smile. I'm glad I didn't get a creepy stylist that would be bad.

"So, Peeta, are you hungry? Ill order some food and well talk about your outfit." she touched a few buttons on the coffee table and out came Hot chocolate with chicken and rice in an orange sauce. I licked my lips and my mouth started watering. It looked so good. Without me even knowing it, I was digging into the chicken and biting hunks off.

"Alright Peeta, about your costume, your not afraid of fire are you?" Portia asked with a smile.

Prims POV

I told cinna I wasnt afraid of fire. He put me into a jumpsuit that was the color of coal. He lined my. Eyes with liner and highlited different features of my face. He let me go wander around before the parade. I walked to the carriages and wondered where to find marvel... I walked around to slam into marvel.

"Oh hi marvel" I greeted him.

"Oh hi prim" he replied scratching his head a little. I looked over to my right to see Peeta coming and I had an idea. I cupped marvels face in my hands and kissed him full on the lips. I brushed my tongue against his lips. We started making out. He pulled away a bit then our eyes met in a unbreakable gaze. I could feel Peetas eyes in my head. I smiled and pecked his lips. I looked over and smiled at Peeta sweetly. I wanted him to be jealous... I think... I dont know. I was making this more complicated than or should be.


End file.
